Great Journey 2
by Maihowl
Summary: A new message from starclan, and a deadly disaster strikes the clans. Everything is pointed to Riverclan, but the odds speak for themselves. Can the clans get back together? Or will it once again become a war zone? Original cat made by you are welcomed.
1. Starclan

**This is Kenzie!**

This is my very first story so try not to be too mean to me!

**Although I would love a review even if was two words! I want to know how to make it better! Thanks!**

__

I DO NOT own any of the original warriors characters! Erin Hunter does!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bright, hot stars shimmered in the black sky, they danced and twirled through the darkness like salt water in the ocean. Into the soft cushion-like clouds, creatures of different sizes, shapes and colors drifted and soared through the sky, invisible to the naked eye. A young robin called out into the clouds and was reunited with an much older robin with a hint of gray chest fur. They chirped in greeting and flew off into the west, heading toward a denser region of clouds. Many different tongues were spoken throughout the creatures and each of them had their own wants, desires and hopes.

A butterfly flew through the plains of clouds and came upon a mysterious white forest that glowed and sparkled as bright stars themselves. The butterfly twirled through the branches and up a truck then lightly landed on a tree branch, resting its wings. A blue she-cat padded out from under the branch her gaze light and warm, but yet held a strange gaze of curiosity as she padded around the large tree trunks with great balance and agility. Stars glittered in her pelt as she twisted though the final tree and was staring at the endless cloudy plains ahead of her.

A white rabbit bounced in front of the female then turned to gaze at the blue she-cat its beady eyes casting a silent hello then bounded back on its way east. Flicking her ears in a silent goodbye the female dashed down the slope and through the plains until a particular smell came upon her. Before she could turn to investigate the odd smell, something hard slammed into her and orange flames blurred in the she-cats vision. Letting out a yowl of fright she flipped over and whipped around to face the intruder head-on and a surprised look came across her face as her stalker began to laugh in humor.

"Firestar!" She gasped her eyes huge with amazement. The orange tom stopped laughing and become oddly serious, "Bluestar, its good to see you again, and touch you for that matter." The tom meowed as his tail curled over his orange paws.

"W-what happened, how did you..." She stopped and looked into Firestars eyes, she already knew the answer.

"Your clan will miss you greatly..." She murmured then butted his shoulder in warmth.

Firestar smiled and flicked his tail on her shoulder then backed up.

"I guess we shouldn't be late for the meeting then..." Firestar meowed his green gaze distant. Bluestar smiled back and nodded, padding to where she was in front of him.

Her slender body twisted as she twisted beside a jutted boulder as looked back at him while still padding forward. "Does anyone know yet?" Bluestar meowed, her voice quiet with a hint of sorrow leaking in her tone of voice.

Firestar thought hard for a moment, looking at his paws then answered, "Yes I saw Leafpool and Sandstorm already... Though I have no idea who they have told."

Bluestar nodded and whipped back around to face the front noticing the faint scent of cats up ahead. She picked up the pace with Firestar hard on her paws. In a matter of seconds they could see the mass of cats in the clearing, old and young alike talking and gossiping of their days work. Bluestar began a run as she sprinted down to meet the starry cats in the sky. Their scents became so strong that Bluestar could tell which clan were Riverclan, Thunderclan, Shadowclan, and Windclan.

"Firestar, oh Firestar!" A pretty calico she-cat bounded though the small ferns up ahead and touched noses with the orange cat. "Spottedleaf..." He murmured butting his head against hers. A sandy-like she-cat padded behind the calico her green eyes bright with relief.

"I was hoping you could find your way here, and from the looks of it you found Bluestar as well." She gazed at Spottedleaf and Firestars form, but no jealousy was radiated from her.

"Yes Sandstorm I showed him the way, he seems quite happy here from the looks of it." Bluestar meowed, as she looked back up to the large rock a little ways away. Three cats were settled on top chatting with one another, they looked quite series, the starry cats fur had cloud dust settled on their bodies, showing how old they were. Firestar backed up from Spottedleaf and meowed, "Its good to see you," he turned to Sandstorm as a couple more Thunderclan cats padded up containing Leafpool, and Swiftpaw. "All of you," he added warmly. Bluestar smiled as Firestar began a conversation with his daughter, he looked so peaceful now, here in the land of stars.

But she gazed back up at the rock again and saw two more cats join the three. Turning to the orange tom she meowed, "Firestar, there is where we must be." She pointed her tail to the spot where another tom joined the group. Firestar looked up from his conversation with Leafpool and nodded looking back to the four cats and said his good-byes then padded after the blue she-cat.

When they reached the rock, Bluestar leaped up on the first level of the hard surface, stars flying in every direction and jumped to the second level until she was seated beside the strange cats Firestar did not recognize at first glance. Bluestar smiled and flicked her tail for him to join. The flame colored tom jumped beside his old leader and settled down, feeling almost cramped from the lack of space.

"Firestar meet Owlstar and Sunstar, Thunderclans leaders before us." Bluestar meowed and motioned to the cats beside them. Firestar gazed at the cat to his left the toms dark gray coat was full of stars and cloud dust, his amber eyes staring into his own. "Greetings I am Owlstar, welcome to Starclan newcomer." He dipped his head then turned to face the front watching the Thunderclans cats in silence.

Firestar looked to his right and beside Bluestar sat Sunstar, his yellow tabby stripes bright like the sun and his green gaze blinking in greeting at Firestar. "Firestar eh? That name suites you well, welcome to Starclan Firestar, my name is Sunstar." Firestar nodded in respect though felt an shiver travel down his spine.

Firestars fur stood on end when a harsh yowl rang through the clearing sending silence through every cat. His green eyes shifted to where a dark brown tabby was standing a little ways down from him his gold eyes traced though the crowd of clans.

"That's Raggedstar, remember him from Shadowclan?" Bluestar whispered into his ear. Firestar stared at him for a moment before another voice rang out, it was to his left and he whipped his head to the side and saw a huge light colored tabby tom with green eyes and a twisted jaw that almost made Firestar cringe with pain.

"Cats of Starclan!" His voice was loud and clear. "We gather here today of peace with, Thunderclan, Windclan, Riverclan, and Shadowclan, Starclan warriors!"

"Crookedstar... Of Riverclan." Murmured Bluestar her green gaze hard.

Another cat, a thin gray tabby stood up and meowed after him, he was the quietest of the three. "May each of the clans be well fed down below our paws and sheltered from the harshest storms and winters."

"That is Gorsestar, of Windclan..." Her gaze was soft "He died at a young age... I was only a kit when he passed." Firestar gazed at the leaders frail body.

"Rumor has it he starved himself to death when food was scarce, letting the queens and apprentices eat instead of him." Firestar felt pride well in his chest being nearby with such an honorable cat.

"But we must get this meeting started before the moon is passed and the sun has risen." Owlstar yowled as every cat down below went silent as stars. Crookedstar nodded and was beginning to speak when a cry broke through from below the cats, "Wait don't start without me!"

An ornery gray she-cat with bright orange eyes and a broad flattened face bounded across the cloudy slope her tail fluffed and fur on end.

"Yellowfang!" Firestar exclaimed in surprise as the she cat pushed her way though the starry cats sending dust of clouds roll in the air below. Hisses and spats were signaled as she pushed her way though the crowd.

"Yellowfang..." Raggedstar meowed slowly narrowing his eyes a touch.

"What is the meaning of this? Yellowfang explain yourself of why you interrupted such a critical meeting." Crookedstar snarled.

"Such a temper, calm yourself Crookedstar she must have a good reason." Bluestar meowed glancing sideways over at the older Riverclan leader. Crookedstar whipped his head to stare down the blue she-cat and let a growl rise in his throat, but no words came out and he only let his tail brush side to side in annoyance.

"And I do Bluestar..." Yellowfang meowed as she proceeded forward till she was in the very front. Her fur was still fluffed as the gray she-cat took in a deep breath to steady her wording.

"When I looked down onto the land above the gathering place just a moment ago, something strange came into my eye sight..." She stopped gathering her thoughts.

"Well...and...?" Raggedstar persisted

"I was getting to it bossy fur ball!" she growled, she looked like she ate a bad piece of prey staring down the former Shadowclan leader.

"When I was looking at the gathering place a stream of black liquid filled up around the four trees of peace, it was a river of blackness! So dark that it could cover all the stars in the sky! I saw cats racing up trees and swimming towards shore but they couldn't get away from the darkness. They were slowly drowning and dying and when you thought the river could not get any higher it rose again and again!" She sucked it a giant breath of fresh air, whispers were beginning to break loose and frightened cries were echoing in the clouds.

"Until it was covering the second highest branches of the peace trees. The clans looked like they were doomed! But when cats began banning together to save one another the water sunk back into the land, like..." She paused her words becoming stuttered. "Like the river had a mind of its own."

The clan leaders gazed puzzled at the older medicine cat glancing at one another for guidance.

"But that isn't all, the sun disappeared! Again! But this time much longer! Cats were crying out for help and in pain! I felt so scared, it was like I was in the darkness myself! But one light did entered my vision, right in the corner of my eyesight, the clans were together again like the great journey they traveling as one..." She trailed off looking back at the leaders quizzed faces.

All at once burst of outrage, fear, and worry came upon the starry clan cats.

"What will happen to our generations?"

"I don't believe this, another journey, the four clans could barley handle one, we are not ready for a second great journey!"

"Will this come true, does she speak the truth how can we know for sure??"

"QUIET!"

Al l the cats went silent as Firstar stood staring at all the cats around him. "This will not help the situation we need to think this through, Yellowfang are you sure this is what you saw?"

Yellowfang growled, "Would I lie to you?"

Firestar nodded and Leapordstar stood up where she was and meowed, "What does the black river mean? Riverclan will become evil? Because that is a lie."

Crookedstar shook his head in disapproval, "No, Riverclan would do no such thing. Not after what Tigerstar did. It must mean something else..." Leapordstar bit her lip and sat down in thought.

"But it must mean something, a river is a sign! The river a darkness, for that matter! I believe Riverclan is going to do something terrible!" Blackstar yowled his hackles raised.

Shadowclan joined it with one of their leaders yowling in agreement.

"We should drive them out!" A black tom retored.

"Riverclan should leave, I don't want my generations to die!" A calico she-cat cried a starry kit beside her.

"Enough, Shadowclan, enough." Owlstar growled, but the overwhelmed clan only became louder. Soon Windclan broke into whispers and Thunderclan glanced at one another in guidance. Riverclan cats spat at Shadowclan in fury.

"Just try to drive us out, you overgrown piece of fox dung!"

"Yeah! Bring it on you-"

"Enough!" A loud booming voice commanded each of the clans as every furry head turned to find the source no other than, Raggedstar. His eyes were blazed with fire and fury lashed in them.

"Shadowclan, is this how you treat others on a truce?! Back down." He snarled fur on end.

"But Riverclan-" A small apprentice began only to be cut off by Blackstar.

"But nothing we will not drive Riverclan off, right now." His words were cold as he flickered them over to the Riverclan leaders. Crookedstar hissed but said nothing, only narrowing his old eyes.

"How dare you! All of you!" Leapordstar snarled looking at the cats below. But Crookedstar slid his tail over her mouth before she could say any more.

"Riverclan will not have anything to do with evil or torment. I believe it means something greater.."

"Like what?" A Shadowclan tom called from below his words harsh.

Crookedstar narrowed his eyes and swished his tail for silence.

"Something that will harm every clan, not just three but four. Yellowfang said she saw the four clans come to one."

Thunderclan and Riverclan nodded in approval as the leaders exchanged glances.

"If its not Riverclan then what is it?" Blackstar spat at the old Riverclan leader. Stars blazed inside his pelt.

"Owlstar do you have anything to say about this?" Raggedstar meowed motioning to the brown tom. "Because I sure don't, I do not even believe her one bit."

Yellowfang snarled from below the giant rock, "I may not be your favorite cat but what I said is the truth like it or not."

Raggedstar held back a nasty retort and murmured, "Remember the truce."

Owlstar gazed at his paws letting his thoughts wander around then whispered, "Death... death is coming."

Bluestar's eyes stretched wide at the toms words.

"Then what do we do? That does not make sense at all." Raggedstar growled in anger.

__

"Water will spill blood...."

__

"While spirits become one..."

__

"The journey will begin..."

__

"When the sun turns black..."

All the clan cats gazed around trying to find the source of the mysterious voices.

"Who's there?" Crookedstar called out looking around.

"Surly your not that mouse brained Crookedstar..." Gorsestar meowed his tail curled over his paws, he looked like he just caught his first piece of prey.

"Who was it?" Sunstar meowed Bluestar and Firstar bending down to listen to the soft spoken leader.

"It was the original clan leaders... I heard Windstar speak so the rest must have followed in as well. They gave us the guidance we needed."

"I still don't understand..." Raggedstar meowed with Blackstar nodding at his side.

_"In time..." __The four voices whispered traveling through every cats pelt._

By the time the voices left, the moon as disappeared and the sun had risen, the gathering was over and so was the truce.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Do you want to have your own cat in the story?

Then send me an email containing:

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Clan:

Personality:

Looks(eye color, fur color, skinny, fat, etc) :

Keep in mind: 1 cat-1 person.


	2. Riverclan I

Ok here the first chapter of Riverclan! I will be switching clans each chapter so you never know when it will be Windclan, Riverclan, Shadowclan or Thunderclan. Hehe.

I will be using each of the cats sent in, but here is the deal! **(Freeze!) **

Only one person has **one** cat, so it will be like it is you're out there in the story!

Your cat may be one of the main character or a side character or even both, it all depends on their personalities. So please review and send in some characters!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Riverclan I**

"Did you hear anything from Starclan lately?" A husky aged voice whispered into the darkness. Pale green eyes flickered side to side as if someone was following the old male cat. His dull white coat had patches of fur missing on his shoulders and gray was outlining his mussel. Being white it wasn't hard to spot in the darkness, it was a weakness the tom wished he never had.

"No…" A sweet female voice answered him up ahead, her light gray tabby coat shimmered in the moonlight. The tom smiled in the darkness and padded up to her brushing pelts with the female as he sat down beside her.

"I was just thinking…" She meowed letting her blue eyes drop to her paws. The she-cats tabby coat suppressed a shiver. It was at the end leaf-bear and the cats normal routine of fighting for survival was slowly coming to a close. Although the robins and birds haven't arrived, the rivers ice was slowly thinning and the mice were scurrying out of their dens once more. The leafless trees groaned as the wind tugged at their branches.

"You shouldn't be out here Willowshine, it is still freezing out here when the sun sets… and we do not need our medicine cat sick. Grasspaw already has a cold, so you must gather all the herbs by yourself now." The tom meowed a hint of worry traced in his tone.

"Don't worry about me Iceheart, you worry about me, more then you do yourself." The she-cat replied looking back up and staring into the toms green eyes.

"I do not!" He accused letting his tail swish to the side in a teasing matter.

Willowshine smiled her features more bright with Iceheart beside her. Iceheart gave her a reason to keep going, even when leaf-bare brought the harshest of winters.

The she-cat folded her tail neatly over her paws and flicked her tail to the side in thought. Her baby blue eyes darted over to a smaller enclosed den up ahead, a small stream curved around the thorny entrance and a sense of worry and doubt bounced off her pelt like waves of an ocean.

Iceheart followed the she-cats gaze and let his eyes glaze over the den in thought.

"What's ruffling your fur?" He meowed curiously, not taking his eyes off the den.

The she-cat sighed and seemed to sink into a dept of concern as she continued to look at the enclosure. Willowshine seemed almost in a trance, lost in her own thoughts.

After a moment of silence Iceheart took notice of Willowshines sudden quietness and turned to gaze at her.

She sighed and meowed in a quiet voice, "New kits… They are the clans hope and worst fears at the same time."

The tom stifled a laugh and meowed, "Is that what the problem is? A few bundles of extra fur to feed? No worries Willowshine they will be feed they-"

"NO you don't understand do you?" She growled with sudden force.

The white toms fur fluffed in surprise as he took two sudden steps back from the angered she-cat. "Apparently not…" He mumbled as she regained her composer from the sudden outburst.

Willowshines eyes stretched in fear and she meowed, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell I'm just…" She trail off looking for the right words.

"Its ok I know your under a lot of pressure since the last kit incident…" He stopped not wanting to remind her of the kitting gone horribly wrong.

"But we all know you are a great medicine cat and not to sweat over the little things, besides how many kits are there?" He questioned.

"Three..only…three." She meowed almost mechanically, looking at her paws.

"See? That takes care of the food problem, only three more mouths to feed and-"

Willowshine cut him off again with a stern meow, "One has green cough."

Iceheart shut his mouth and gazed at her thoughtfully. The wind blew over the two cats as it tugged and tore at their fur in attempt to drive them off their paws.

The camp became unusually quiet and empty inside as they stared into one another's eyes to grasp one each others thoughts. In the distance a waterfall tumbled and roared, crashing into a pool of water below.

A sigh rippled inside the she-cats chest as she let loose the hot air within.

"They are so tiny Iceheart… They are no bigger then a mouse itself…" She seemed to be talking to herself more then him. But the tom listened letting his tail rest on her shoulder in comfort.

"And…and I don't know what to do Iceheart!" She cried out in pain.

"The little male kit is too young to eat meat, and he refuses to drink his mothers milk!" Her voice began to quiver as she sunk lower into the ground.

"Only if there was another queen with kits, but Tigerlily is a few full moons from her kitting, and there is no other cat to take care of the kit besides his mother."

Her ears flattened as an image sprang into her vision, "I-I am afraid the other two will catch the cough as well, or worse if I leave him there!" Willowshines eyes were shimmering with wetness. "But I don't want to take him away if there is the slightest chance he will survive." She seemed torn from the situation as her body began to shiver, not just from the cold driving wind.

Iceheart bent down beside the she-cat and nuzzled his chin against hers.

"Willowshine, you can not kill yourself over this… Lack of sleep, hardly eating, and grooming for that matter, it has got to stop. Dying is apart of life and it is Starclans will if he must go."

Willowshine growled lightly and turned her blue eyed gaze upon him. "But I'm the medicine cat, I save cats lives, not kill them!"

Iceheart brushed his tail over her back and responded, "I know… But for now why don't you sleep on it, maybe he will make a fast and miraculous recovery." His tone wasn't convincing, but is was warm and kindness overflowed in his meow.

Willowshines eyes flashed with doubt and looked up into the sky her eyes filled with wetness.

"Come on, you look like a half dead badger who hasn't eaten in days." Iceheart murmured standing on his paws and lifting the she-cat to her own gently.

"I certainly feel like it…" She replied steadying her wobbly legs and catching her balance.

"Plus Riverclan isn't much of a clan when their medicine cat is too tired to work." Iceheart meowed feeling the wind tug at his fur once more almost pushing them both back down on their belly fur.

"I wonder if this is how Windclan feels everyday…" He laughed gazing back toward the she-cat.

Willowshine shrugged and meowed, "Possibly." Her eyes were clouded from loss of sleep and her paws felt like stones weighing her down.

"Funny, I never even felt tired when I came up here."

"That is because you are such a worry wart my dear…"

Willowshine pawed at the males white form and caught the edge of his gleaming white ear. Iceheart ducked and laughed at her attempt to knock the senses from his head.

Bunching up his muscles he leaped down from the hill and half skidded, half galloped down the moist ground until he hit a small stream and a splash of water signaled the center of Riverclan. Another splashed concluded that Willowshine had slid in beside him, her fur dripping wet belly high water drifted around them.

"Nice choice of direction…" She mumbled leaping out of the water and shaking droplets from her fur and spraying the tom slightly.

Iceheart laughed and padded out beside her, "You could have came down a different path you know." His voice teasing.

Willowshine smirked, "But you always make things, interesting, even though I would rather have not gotten wet at the moment..." But no anger cat from the females words and she smiled and began to pad forward her fur soaked in stream water and headed towards the medicine den, where a series of coughs entered the she-cats hearing range. Iceheart padded after her, his fur dripping wet. When she was right outside the medicine den she stopped and shook off more of the water then turned to face Iceheart who had sat down to wash the wetness from his fur.

"Thank you." She mumbled.

Iceheart stopped midlick and gazed upward meeting her own eyes with his, "For what?"

"Listening to me… Being with me, you know…" She butted her soft head against his wet shoulder.

"Oh…anytime.." he murmured and gave a cheesy grin. "But in the meantime you should think about resting, at least…" A sound of pitiful coughing interrupted the toms words.

"At least try." He meowed gazing into the thorny den where he coughs came from.

Willowshine nodded and began to turn around when Iceheart meowed, "Tell Grasspaw I said to get better or else." The gray tabby she-cat looked over her shoulder and meowed, "I will make sure he gets the message," and quietly slipped into the den.

Iceheart took in a deep breath of air and looked behind him the moon was shinning brightly on the toms white coat making him look like the moon himself. Stifling a yawn he padded over to the elders den stopped shook droplets of water from his fur and mumbled, "It is not like the first time I slept with wet fur.." He quickly padded inside, found his nest and collapsed inside as snores quickly traveled through the den.

----------------------------

A piercing scream bounced throughout Riverclans camp. It was not a scream of terror more then a scream of losing control. Something was terribly wrong.

Willowshines eyes snapped open as another wail echoed around the camp, horrified shivers trailed down her back as she recognized the female screaming. Fur fluffed, Willowshine jumped to her paws and pushed her way outside where the wailing continued, only much louder. Warriors, and apprentices streamed from their dens, worried expressions on their features.

A brown tabby she-cat bound over to her franticly, "Its Spottedfur! Something's wrong with Spottedfur!" The frightened females fur was fluffed twice her size as two apprentices huddled beside the nursery in curiosity and fright.

"Orangepaw, Whitepaw!" Willowshine meowed, "Go inform Mintstar right away, she is on a patrol I am sure." The orange and white apprentice nodded and obeyed the medicine cat as she dashed away from the den and zipped out into Riverclan territory.

'_I can save him I must save him!' _She thought inside her head her thoughts whirling around in a jumble. _'What if the other two are sick? Can I save them? What if they all died while I was asleep?! Please Starclan don't put that Burdon on me!'_

Willowshine stood in front of the nursery her paws heavy as rocks.

"My baby! He's dead, my son is gone, Starclan why? Why?" The yowling burst into the medicines cats ears like an open wound.

With one quick push, Willowshine found herself padding into a room that smelt like milk and sickness combined. Letting the darkness adjust to her eyes she gazed at the form laying in front of her a curled up mass with three bundles nearby her belly. She gazed at the motionless calico form Spottedfur was prodding with her nose, but the male kits eyes were shut and there was no movement. He was no bigger then a field mouse. The two other kits squirmed and huddled beside her warm milky belly, kneading her tummy for milk. The mother cat had her tail wrapped around them both protectively. Spottedfurs eyes were wet and her body trembled with anger.

"My baby is dead!" She yowled again and her eyes shot up to Willowshines bleak form, they were wild and untamed eyes, revengeful.

"You!" She snarled. "You let him die!" She accused her voice full of fury.

Willowshine was taken aback, "No! No I tried too but…"

"Tried? You gave up! You gave up on me and you gave up on my kits because were not worth your time huh? You piece of-" She was to the point of screaming when a loud, commanding voice padded into the den. "Spottedfur! Control yourself."

The angry mother switched her gaze to see a gray she-cat stand beside Willowshine her green gaze hard, he breathing rapid, like she had ran all the way from the gathering to here.

"Willowshine did all she could have done to help you and your kits, now we must continue on with our lives and move on! One cat does not blame others for things that should not be blamed for in the first place."

Spottedfur let her gaze fall on her paws in silence.

The she-cat sighed and meowed, "I know it is not easy losing kits… and it will feel odd without that extra bundle but for now nothing can change and that is that." She paused and sighed in sadness watching Spottedfur stare at the lifeless kit, taking in short spastic breaths.

"We will bury him tonight, right now." the female commanded, the continued, "we do not want your other two kits catching a cold too do we?"

Spottedfurs eyes flashed in alarm and pulled her two remaining kits closer in fright.

Willowshine watched as Spottedfurs anger turned to despair and sadness twisted inside the she-cats belly. Turning to the gray female beside her she meowed, "Thank you Mintstar…"

The leader did not look up as she padded forward and snatched the calico kit and turned to pad outside, but before leaving though she looked over at Willowshine and nodded slightly in response then pushed her way outside towards the camp exit.

Willowshine sighed and looked at Spottedfurs fearful form as she continued to stare at the empty space were her kit was laying just a moment ago. Biting her lip she didn't want to disturb her anymore and turned to follow her leader outside.

"Willowshine…wait." The gray female stopped and looked behind her to see Spottedfur looking at her straight in the eye.

"I fell guilty about-"

"Don't be." Willowshine murmured and added, "It happens all the time." Her blue gaze looked back at the exit of the nursery and was prepared to leave when Spottedfur interrupted once more.

"That's no excuse…I should never have even said those cruel things out loud in the first place, I didn't mean to mark you as if you didn't care at all.."

Willowshine smiled and turned herself around and padded back up to her shaking her head back and forth. "You are something Spottedfur."

The calico she-cat looked puzzle at her wording and pulled back her ears.

Willowshine sat down and meowed, "How are your other two kits doing, do you have their names picked out yet?" She meowed hoping to distract her from her dead kit.

"They are doing...better then…" She stopped and shock her calico head trying to rid of an awful memory.

"Never mind… " Spottedfur mumbled and looked down at her two kits and nosed at the silver one kneading her tummy. "This one is Moonkit, she seems a tad cold, but her nose is moist and seems healthy to me I guess…"

"She looks like the moons light." Willowshine commented.

Spottedfur paused and nodded then nosed the kit next to Moonkit, it looked like a replica of Spottedfur herself. "The other one is smaller then Moonkit her name is Maplekit."

"Just like her mother." Willowshine meowed surprised.

Spottedfur purred sleepily, "Yup." She then snuggled into her remaining kits letting her tail sweep over them once again and dug her nose beside her silver kit and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight Spottedfur, goodnight Moonkit and Maplekit." Willowshine meowed quietly before slipping out of the warm den and into the cold crisp morning air.

------

**Ok there is my first real chapter, it is not that interesting right now, though it will be later on in the story after all the introductions of the clans are set.**

**Please review!**


	3. Windclan I

**Hey its me again, sorry for not adding another chapter in awhile, I have been preoccupied with my grandfathers death and my summer vacation. I also have seemed to forget about my writing for quite awhile there lol, it didn't seem like much of a priority I guess….**

**But anywho, Sorry for making you guys wait for so long, I hope this long chapter will make up for it! **

**I am continuing forward once more, and will hopefully not bore my readers to death!**

_Oh and I don't own any of the clans Erin Hunter does._

Enjoy Windclans first chapter, please review!

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Windclan I**

"Morningsun, this is NOT right!"

"Morningsun are you even listening to me?" A small gray she-cat pounded through the open field of long thick grass, her half tail steaming in the wind.. In front of her ran another female, much larger. In fact, her swollen round belly seemed to swing side to side in a effort to stay away from her pursuer. Her pelt was a muddy brown, tuffs of fur stuck out from under the dirt and mud. Morningsun didn't mind though, she felt it was necessary to become dirty to blend in. Their paws matched evenly as they galloped on the cold dewy grass, a silent breeze tugged at their pelts, urging the two she-cats to turn around.

The gray she-cat's pelt was packed with mud and burrs, they have been running along the Windclan territory for quite some time now. She felt groggy and half asleep as she chased her friend onward to no end. Her paws felt like rubber, but she refused to give up.

"Morninngsun-" She tried again, but the larger female was surprisingly faster and as quick as a snake, slammed down onto the moist grass plains and turned, her features shown with happiness and joy. Surprised, the gray female skidded to a halt inches from her pregnant friend. Their eyes meet, a mint green to a silky gold. Without warning, Morningsun cried out, "Oh Smalltail, I **must** tell him the good news!" She had completely forgotten she was being chased. Her meow was filled with love and compassion. Smalltail continued to stare down her friend with penetrating gold eyes. Taking a step forward she brought her nose next to hers.

"Morningsun, be sensible for once in your life, this is a risky move, someone might catch you." Morningsun snorted and whipped her head to the side in a kittish act, when you didn't want to hear something your mother told you.

"Don't you think it has been long enough Smalltail? Do you think he has been in the shadows long enough? Huh? He deserves to know this!" Taking in a slow breath she added, "I wasn't able to talk to him at the gathering and now I'm almost due, he has to know this, or it may become a secret forever! Smalltail I don't want that." She hissed through her teeth at her friend.

"And what if you get caught then what?" She repeated stubbornly. "I am sure Ashstar would love to hear your story." Smalltails shot back her lips pulled back into a snarl.

"Ashstar's getting old." Morningsun pointed out angrily.

Morningsun swung around slapping her muddy brown tail into Smalltails face. Padding forward she didn't care if Smalltail followed or not, she was not her true friend anyway. The way she was acting, she doesn't care about her kits or their father, not even her best friend. Picking up her pace she began a soft trot then broke into a run. A moment later paw steps were heard, following Morningsun once more. The wind slapped into their face daring for them to take another step.

She could hear Smalltails hot breath behind her and then her voice rose over the wind. "Morningsun, please stop, your kits could die from all this running!"

Coming once again to another abrupt stop she swiveled her head behind her and her voice was cold and icy, "Running will not kill MY kits, do you hear me? Nothing will kill MY kits!" Smalltail padded to a trot and stood behind her angered friend. Her uproar sent shivers down Smalltails spine and her fur stood up on end in fright. Smalltail took two small steps back from the moody she-cat and dared to spat, "I was just watching your back Morningsun, like always."

"I never asked for anyone to watch my back!" Morningsun snarled, her voice like icicles, the trees seemed to shake from her uproar.

Silence came over the two, a bird called out in the distance and fluttered out from under a tree branch, it was a robin a good sign that spring was coming. The wind tore at the two she-cats fur and for a moment time seemed to slow down as they stood in each others presence. Off in the distance a river was churning and flowing through the territory marking the border for Riverclan and Windclan.

Morningsun sighed and blinked at Smalltail her features lighter then a few moments ago. She seemed to forget about their tussle as another surge of joy fluttered in her eyes.

"Smalltail, I'm going to have kits! Oh they are going to be the most beautiful kits my eyes will lay on. They will grow and grow until they become the greatest warriors in Windclan, and, and….." Morningsun was out of breath and she took in a gulp of fresh air. "Maybe even leader, oh Smalltail!" Her eyes sparkled and love poured from her pelt.

Smalltails golden eyes traced down onto her swollen belly, she was due in the next three sun rises or longer depending on the circumstances.

"You're really looking forward to this…" She whispered flicking her gray half tail from side to side and looked away shook from such a mood swing.

"Well aren't you? Oh that's right, you are too afraid to get caught." Morningsun accused.

Smalltail looked back up and into her eyes, they were blazing with anger. But she held back a retort not wanting to upset her anymore.

"What about your mate, what will he do?" Smalltail asked looking into Morningsuns mint green eyes.

Morningsun sighed and let out a low growl, turning away she began to head southern once more.

"Well I am tired of hearing that excuse Smalltail."

"You are going to have to tell Windclan sooner or later, even if you don't, someone else might." Smalltail pressed.

"No." She spat not slowing down her pace. Smalltail began to trot behind her again not wanting to give up this fight, or her friend. Smalltail and Morningsun were best of friends from kit hood and they have formed a bond closer then a mother to her own kittens. Smalltail's memory traced back when they were made into apprentices.

Smalltail was so thrilled to start her training! Then they had their first gathering, excitement trembled into their paws and they stuck together like birds are with worms, and when gathering started it seemed almost magical. But then when the second gathering came around it seems less thrilling and Smalltail noticed Morningsun acting different, instead of sticking beside her like always she was staring at a tom, it was a strange look, something she didn't recognize.

That Riverclan tom apprentice winked at her best friend and as his gold eyes shimmered in the suns rays he looked like a cat from Starclan. That was the start of it all the chaos and all the madness Smalltail had to go through with Morningsun. She hated that day and always will.

"They will only find out the hard way! Think of your kits Morningsun, how will they react when they find out they are-"

"Smalltail! I don't want to hear another word over that, what is in the past stays in the past and I am in the present, I love my kits half breed or not." She yowled in Smalltails direction.

Smalltail narrowed her eyes and sped up passing her pregnant friend and then twisted until she faced her head on. Morningsun came to a screeching halt barley missing Smalltails front paws. They were whiskers apart now.

"Darn it, Morningsun, this is dangerous! You don't know what is going to happen or how he will react to this!"

Morningsuns eyes were wild with madness and she growled, "Smalltail, as your best friend this is drawing the line, I am a independent mother cat who can and will make her own decisions! I do not need a mentor of how I should or should not raise my own kits! This is for the best, I can feel it!" Her voice was loud and commanding, full of anger.

"Fine then, you--" Smalltail stopped and rose her gray head to looked to her side. Her gold eyes darted toward a holly bush, its leaves rustled in the wind and the berries sparkled red and orange from the sun, her whiskers twitched as a twig snapped.

"Then you what, Smalltail, humor me." She was oblivious of Smalltail sudden silence and raised fur. Looking back at her large friend Smalltail meowed, "Nothing, never mind, you're right, lets go." She began to pad forward away from the holly bush fear pulsing through her veins.

"Finally you see it my way!" Morningsun meowed following after her distracted friend, happiness fluttered in her paw steps as she padded after her in a dancing movement.

Smalltail picked up the pace as thoughts flew in and out her head. Something was watching them and Smalltail could feel their presence. Her fur stood on end at the very thought of Morningsun being exiled from Windclan. Shaking the thought from her head Smalltail looked up hearing the bubbling from a river. A few fox lengths away a large waterway was gushing though the territory a mind of its own.

"Look just tell him the news and lets get out of here." Smalltail growled not bothering to look over her shoulder to see if she heard.

Morningsun grunted and meowed, "What's the rush jumpy? I cant just say hi and leave him." She looked around Smalltail noticing the flowing river rushing thorough the pebbly ground and she smiled to herself.

Smalltail narrowed her eyes and came to a slow trot, Morningsun doing the same behind her. As they came closer to the wet waterway, Smalltail stopped in her tracks and looked across gazing at Riverclan territory, then turned and padded over to a large oak, while on the bottom surface of the large tree was a large triangular cut out, enough for both the cats to squeeze themselves in and kept unwanted Windclan and Riverclan patrols from catching them, though the tree was big enough to cover them up from Windclans side without going inside, it could be exposed to Riverclan if the wind was blowing toward them. Smalltail trotted over to the hiding place with Morningsun behind.

"How do you know he will be here? I mean what if he never got the message, what if he doesn't want to see me, what if he does see me! He may think I look ugly and turn around! What if he is-"

"Cut it out Morningsun, your stressing yourself out he will be here I am sure of it, his apprentice seemed keen to take such a important message to his mentor. Though I'm surprised he didn't ask more questions." A spark of life entered her memory as the incident replayed in her head. Morningsun convincing Ashstar she needed some exercise, Ashstar agreeing then ordering Smalltail to travel with Morningsun.

Then coming upon a apprentice who strayed across Riverclan territory trying to catch a sparrow, running right into her friend. Smalltail blinked and tried to cast away the memory of the curious apprentice, he probably wondered why they didn't drive him off and instead told him to send a message over to enemy territory.

Morningsun didn't look convinced but she sat down beside her and gazed at the rivers edge in doubt. Small silver fish darted to and fro in their vision as the sun slowly rose to the tip of the trees shining down on the two cats, making their fur warm and sticky, the mud was becoming more crusty and hard on their pelts.

"How long has it been Smalltail? What if he forgot?" She seemed to jump from one subject to another in her panic frenzy.

Smalltail sighed looking up, it seemed as though the sun has risen faster then normal, but that would be absurd. They had been sitting here for quite awhile, the apprentice did say sunrise didn't he? Maybe Morningsuns mate just got lost… In his own territory… Smalltail shook her head and looked at her paws.

"Smalltail what if he was in a tragic accident and a badger mauled him! How would we know if that happened?"

Smalltail ignored her friends panic stricken question and swished her half tail in annoyance.

Silence overcame Morningsun and Smalltail grunted gratefully. But the silence only lasted for a moment when Morningsun burst out, "Smalltail-"

But Smalltail snarled a warning to shut her mouth. She couldn't stand Morningsuns worrying any more.

But instead of a protest Morningsun let out a scream of fright. Frightened out of her fur, Smalltail whipped around, Morningsun lay crouched before her. Her mint green eyes were dilated and her breathing was labored.

"Morningsun!" She screamed in fright. "No, not now, not here!" Smalltail jumped back in fear staring at Morningsuns crumpled form. "Smalltail, please…help, the medicine ca-!" The gray she-cat gasped mid-sentenced and shook her head back and forth quickly in a no gesture.

"But were practically on Riverclans territory! Theirs no way I can-"

"Smalltail you have to help me! Smalltail!" She growled in pain and flopped onto her side. "Their coming! Smalltail please," She cried out.

"But I don't know how.."

Smalltail watched as Morningsun's body convulsed and Smalltail took a step backward, Morningsuns pleas for help echoing in her head. A memory popped up inside her mind: She was an apprentice again, standing it a small field of flowers, the bees buzzed all around her body toward the flowers nectar. Another apprentice stood before her, it was Morningsun, she looked stunning with the flowers wrapped all around her. "Smalltail you're my best friend right?" Her voice was velvety sweet. Smalltail laughed and meowed, "Forever." Morningsun broke into a huge smile and laughed with her, their laughter ringing like a charm.

Blinking back into reality Smalltail gazed over at the panting Morningsun. She knew what to do and that was to keep her calm, if a mother cat is too stressed, bad things may come over the kits. "Best friends forever…." She whispered, padding to Morningsuns side.

------------------------------------------------

Smalltail sat up her fur caked with mud. Letting her eyes slide half closed she felt her paws ease once more from the constant crouching. Flicking the blood from her paws she quietly began to clean the blood from her dirty coat. Once she had finished she opened her eyes and gazed at the sight before her. A sleeping mother, matted with mud and blood looked peaceful, her chest rising a falling in a slow steady pace.

Three kits nuzzled beside her, all breathing and healthy looking. Smalltail felt relieved to see her friend relaxed again, it seemed ages since she saw her so calm. Looking up across the river she felt a spark of anger rise in her chest, Morningsuns mate should have been here by now. The sun was already past sun high sinking back down into the trees again. Staring into the river she let her tail swish across the dirt in annoyance, this was the reason they were even here in the first place!

Smalltail tensed a smell wavering over her nose. Her tail stopped flickering and become still and bushed as she cast a glance from behind the large oak tree. She smelt Windclan, and a very familiar Windclan cat for that matter. Smalltail crouched to the ground her eyes flickering back and forth sending a shiver down her spine. Silence engulfed her and she heard a cricket chirp from far off.

"Where are you?" she whispered to herself. She cast a worried glace towards Morningsuns sleeping form.

"Traitor!" The voice bounced off the oak tree and towards the river as a shape darted out of the bushes and slammed into the crouched female. Smalltail struggled under the larger cats weight and instantly battered her paws at his belly in attempt to fling him off. She felt a large paw push onto her throat and she began to cough and wheeze from lack of air.

"I knew you and your silly little friend would betray Windclan. It was only a matter of time." His voice was full of fury.

Smalltail tried to wiggle free but he kept a hold on her.

"Windclan cant afford cats like you. Your weakness is other clans strength, making us look like the bottom of the food chain." His eyes glittered with vengeance and hatred. Smalltail was becoming dizzy from the lack of air and she gave one last effort to shake him off slamming her unsheathed claws into his belly. The tom snarled in pain and leaped off, his stomach splotched with dark red masses from the attack. Smalltail gasped for breath and struggled to her paws, but she was too slow as her attacker leaped again and sunk his teeth in the back of her neck, sending spasms up her spine and a gurgling yowl out her mouth. The tom let her fall to the ground and stepped back watching as she fell limp to the ground, never to breath again.

The tom stared at the dead she cat and sighed. "You would have made a great queen, Smalltail." Padding up to her he stepped into a pile of blood and lifted his paw to shake it off. Then bending down he grabbed the she-cats scruff and began to haul her towards the river. Just as he reached the pebbles and threw the she cat in a sudden gasp filled the silent air. The tom craned his neck sideways, still holding the female firmly in his jaws to see a wobbly Morningsun stumbling to her paws. With one strong yank he swung the body of Smalltails out into the rushing river, hearing the immediate splash afterwards and watching the body be swept away by the churning waters. Turning back around he saw Morningsun stare, horror in her eyes.

"Sm..alltai..l-" Morningsun gasped in shock. Her eyes fixed on her murderer and she choked out, "How could you?"

The tom gazed at Morningsun for a moment then padded forward silently his eyes locked with hers. "How could I? How could you? You are a traitor of Windclan, a disgrace!" He continued forward his words filled with hate.

"I thought I could trust you." Morningsun whispered, pushing her kits under her belly with her front paw. She stood over them, protecting them with her life.

The tom sneered, "Trust me? How can anyone trust you, Morningsun? Its you that Windclan cant trust. By having those monsters, you now have betrayed Windclan and Starclan. You broke the warrior code Morningsun, and its time to be punished." His words were cold as he became a couple mouse lengths from her.

"Being in love does not break the warrior code!" Morningsun argued her fur bristling.

The tom ignored her and he let out a snarl of fury as he leaped the few mouse tails with unsheathed claws and slammed into the mother cat with brute force driving her a couple mouse lengths away from her kits and skidding into the sandy bank and rolled over onto her back, her body covered in sand, blood and dried up mud. The tom skidded beside her on his paws, his claws scarping at the sandy floor.

In a matter of seconds he leaped again, but Morningsun was prepared as she rolled to her side and back onto her paws facing him, as he landed squarely on the spot she once was. His head whipped around and he stared at her with angry eyes. His paw flashed in front of her face as his long white claw caught the side of her cheek. Morningsun stumbled backwards and leaped to the side as he tried to slam into her again. Shaking away the pain Morningsuns ears caught the faintest sound of wailing, kit wailing. Her eyes averted over to the three bundles on the sandy shore beside the big oak tree.

The tom heard it as well as he turned his head back over to the kits his eyes growing into slits. Morningsun notice the toms new action and quickly darted over to them, her hind paws pushing forward through the sandy bank. The tom was right behind her his breath hot. Just as she reached them she turned letting her unsheathed claws swing around to meet the toms flesh, and faced him head on. He skidded to a halt from the sudden attack, breaking his stride and allowing Morningsun to spat, "You piece of fox dung, by the time Windclan hear of your treachery, you will be the one exiled, not me."

With that she picked up the nearest kit, a black kit with white specks on it and leaped over the tom dashing back into the forest. Eyes filled with fury, and yes, fright he gave chase, leaving two of the kits behind, mewling pitifully. As his hind paws reach grassland he found it easier to run and caught up to the queen, who was slowing her pace down with an extra weight to carry. He could tell she was tired as well for it seemed only seconds went by when he could almost touch the tip of her tail. Bunching his muscles quickly he leaped, soaring through the air and landed on the she cats side pulling her and himself down into the grassy slope, a few jutted rocks were surrounding the area, a good place for neighboring creatures such as the snake.

As Morningsun hit the ground she felt her mouth open instantly and the kit flew away from the two cats rolling into the grass continually until it was about a mouse length apart from its mother. Morningsun cried out in fright as she kept her eyes on her newborn kit. But blackness covered her eyes as the tom stood over her, away from her little one. Morningsun leaped anger boiling over her pelt as she dived at the toms throat.

But he simply batted her away. Morningsun stumbled then shook her head, exhaustion wearing her thin. But as she looked back up she felt herself being slammed into as her body streamed over the moorland and her head collided with one of the many jutted rocks. Morningsun screamed in pain as a painful crack sounded into the area. The tom standing firmly on the ground looked onward his ears pulled back. The she-cat went into a low slouch her tail drooping. The tom began to pad forward. The she cats eyes were open and unmoving. She was dead. The male cat smiled and turned away from the scene.

"One less cat to worry about." He meowed out loud. Looking back over to where the small bundle lay he snorted in humor.

"Poor scrap, that was an awful way to die.. Oh well." He shrugged it off, not wanting to go near the kit, it surly wasn't alive anyway, and besides he had two more traitors to demolish as well, even though they haven't done a thing, they are still worthless half breeds.

As he pushed his way through the bushes he looked up and stopped, a scent came over the tom and his eyes narrowed. Sliding into the end of the holly bush he parted the leaves and peered out. Two cats were stationed on the edge of Windclan and Riverclans territory. They all smelled of the fish and the river, they were Riverclan cats. He was about to step out when he noticed one of the three cats happened to be Riverclans leader, Mintstar, her green mint eyes were staring at two small forms at the edge of the river. He could just barley make out the voice of a male cat standing beside her.

"But we cant just leave them here! What if their mother has left them? There are plenty of rouge mothers who have gave up their kits in the past, maybe these are rouges as well."

"The why do they smell of Windclan?" The leader meowed staring at the two squirming bundles.

"Maybe because they are in Windclan territory…" He replied questioningly.

The Windclan tom jumped inside the bush as a shadow padded past. Gaining his wits about him he peered out once more and noticed an apprentice had joined the party.

"I didn't seen any Windclan cats nearby Mintstar, I called out and everything. I..I didn't want to stray too far into their territory…" He mumbled looking at his paws.

Mintstar gazed at the apprentice and meowed, "Then we must take them to Riverclan camp, if we don't then they may die out here from the cold wind, Windclan or not." She bent down and snatched up a tan kit and turned around back towards the river. The other tom bent down and grabbed the gray she cat and began to follow his leader back towards home.

"Good riddance…" He whispered into the bush watching the two cats go. The apprentice hung back for a second then bounded after them as they began to leap from one rock to another.

"Morningsun!"

The tom leaped out of the bush and twisted around towards the source of the wail. Two female cats crouch nearby a jutted rock staring at a limp form. An apprentice looked over their shoulders with wide scared eyes. Shaking off the frightening startle the tom quietly padded over to where the two females where crouching and meowed, "I'm so sorry."

All three cats jumped and turned to face the newcomer. "Shes-s gone, what happened!?" a light orange tabby female cried out her face twisted with horror.

The tom stared at her for a moment his eyes looking at her then back towards Morningsuns dead body. Taking in a soft break he meowed, "She died bearing her kits…" the tom broke off and turned to point his mussel where the kit was laying.

"She lost too much blood conceiving one kit, and when she realized she was dying from the blood loss she tried bringing her kit to Windclan camp then collapsed by this rock." He paused thinking. All three cats stared wide eyed at the toms story. "That's when I found her, she…she told me to take her kit to Windclan, I tried to convince her to keep going but…she just died." The female that had wailed turned back to Morningsun and pressed her nose into her fur.

"She was so sweet, so outgoing…" She broke off with a choking cry of sorrow. The other female however began to trot over to where the tiny bundle lay. She stopped and stared at it with sad eyes, then surprise zipped though her as she cried out. "Its still alive, Dustfeather, the kit is still alive!" Dustfeather looked up from Morningsuns body and bounded over to her in two leaps, the apprentice not far off. "Look I can see the rise and fall of its chest, but barley. It needs to see Birdsong right now!"

The female picked up the bundle and began to pad away towards Windclan camp. Dustfeather looked back at Morningsuns body and meowed, "I'll carry her back to camp, go ahead Runningpaw, I'll catch up." She padded over to the lifeless form of Morningsun and gently picked her up and began to drag her back towards Windclan camp. The tom stood his eyes narrowed into slits as he watched the kit and the mother being dragged off towards camp. Shaking his head he began to pad after them his anger building by the second.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There! What do you think? Please review and help me make this story a better one!

I am still open for anyone who wants their cats in the story!

Next up, **Shadowclan! **Mwhahahaha!


	4. Shadowclan I

Hi and thank you so much for reading this far into my story, I'm so happy!!!

Though its kind of disappointing that I only have six reviews….

But oh well, that's what I get for leaving for so long huh?

_**Whew this was a long one!!! It took three whole days to finish this baby!**_

_**So you better review or else!!! Lol**_

**Anyway I don't own any of the clans Erin hunter does! Enjoy Shadowclan!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Shadowclan I**

White cotton ball clouds rolled overhead the heart of Shadowclans camp. A gust of wind picked up and sliced through the thorny mud barrier, sending waves of cold air throughout the camp. The nightly moon seemed to disappear from the clouds below casting long shadows and dark haunting pine trees through the wetland territory. A owl hooted in the distance, perched on a low branch of a pine tree. It's yellow eyes glowing in the moonlight. With a pound of its giant brown wings it swooped down from its branch and soared down its talons glittering like claws of a wild cat. A scream echoed in the darkness as it made its kill, a gray mouse with long white whiskers.

Small pawsteps drummed on the muddy pathway that were filled with many generations of pawprints from long ago. A small shadow flew over the stubby grassland, and splatters of mud were outlining the grass nearby. As the shadow declined the small cat had began to creep down a steep slippery slope. But the little cat paid no mind to the mud as she picked her way down stealthy, without a single drop of brown muck splashed on her coat.

As she reached the bottom pathway the clouds seem to let up, the bright half moon shine down upon her, lighting up her coat. She was a pretty little she-cat, a gray tabby with dark black stripes along her back and down her hind paws. Glittering green eyes and a jet black nose, and in her mouth she held something very precious.

A small white flower with a long green stem was clamped between the she-cats jaws. Its bright white petals shone in the moons light and the little tabby wasn't going to let it go. Keeping her eyes transfixed in front of her she soon spotted the camp, her home. She let out a purr of happiness and picked up her pace. In matter of minutes she was pushing her way through the thorns and into the heart of Shadowclan.

"Flowerpaw!"

The little she-cat jumped, dropping her precious load onto the dried muddy surface below. Twisting around she came face to face with one of Shadowclans many warriors. Flowerpaw let out a gasp of relief, she had forgotten all about the camp guard.

"You about scared the life out of me! Creeping in like that. I thought you were a Riverclan warrior attacking the camp!"

Flowerpaw felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment. How stupid was she to come back through the entrance like that! She should have went though the dirt place, that way no one would have noticed her as easily.

"S-sorry." She stumbled looking at her paws.

"What were you doing out there all by yourself? And at night too! Do you want to be swept by an owl?"

"N-no.." Flowerpaw flinched still looking down at her gray paws. The owl comment stung Flowerpaw, being the smallest in the litter gave Flowerpaws other siblings bragging rights over her. They seemed to always taunt her of her smallness, and they never got tired of it, even now that they are finally apprentices. But it seemed as though her brothers teasing was beginning to rub off onto the rest of the clan, giving Flowerpaw no breaks from the hurtful words and nasty gossip.

"Well?" The cat persisted pulling back one of his white tipped ears.

Flowerpaw stayed silent, she didn't want to tell him the truth, she got enough teasing from her playmates, she didn't need it with the warriors as well, especially with one of the most noble. If being small wasn't bad enough she didn't need another load of torments going through the camp.

The tom brushed the silence away and changed the subject, "What were you carrying in here just a moment ago?" His eyes grew suspicious and it made her fur quiver.

"Not-thing…nothing bad Ravenheart, I swear." Flowerpaw meowed sneaking in a glance at his questioning eyes.

He didn't seem to believe her as he picked his way around her to stare at her prize.

"A flower?" He looked back at Flowerpaw and smirked.

"Is that what you've been hiding this whole time? Tell me Flowerpaw, has this became a hobby of yours, sneaking out at night and retrieving white daisy's from a garden?"

Flowerpaw felt her throat tighten. _He Knows!_

The raven colored tom let out a humbled laugh at her tense stance and meowed, "I was just teasing Flowerpaw, relax." He swept the flower with his tail toward her and smiled.

Flowerpaw released her breath and nodded her head. _Please don't tell the other warriors, please!_

Bending down she snatched the flower and began to pad towards the apprentices den when Ravenheart called back to her.

"Are you going to sleep with that thing Flowerpaw?"

But Flowerpaw didn't answer as she came to the entrance of the den and pushed her way through feeling a thorn jab in her side. _Stupid apprentices den! In my opinion they need to have more moss and less thorns. I'm going to be Swiss cheese by the time I'm made a warrior._

Padding over to the far left corner of the den she carefully crept over one of her brothers, making sure not to wake them up. As she made it to her nest she carefully laid down her flower and tucked the green stem under the dry moss bedding. Very slowly she brushed the top dry layer of the moss off her bedding, uncovering something beautiful. Flowerpaw smiled and felt a purr rise in her chest, rows of beautiful white flowers were outlining her nest, they seemed to stand out in the dirty apprentices den.

Their smell made Flowerpaws heart melt with intense love and she slowly padded inside her outlined nest and curled up into a tight ball. As she laid her tail on her nose she could smell the beautiful fragrance all around her and she sighed contently. She heard the light snoring of one of the male apprentices nearby and Flowerpaw shut her eyes as drowsiness overtook her and sent her into the land of dreams.

----

"Flowerpaw."

"Flowerpaw, get up." One light green eye opened, then another. Bright white light was streaming into the den making her eyes hurt.

"Flowerpaw are you going to stay in their all day, come on lets get a move on!" The bushes rustled and the cat who had disturbed her sleep had pulled himself back out leaving the den full of shadows once again.

"Coming…" Flowerpaw yawned and sat up in her nest. She still could see the lumps of the other apprentices still sleeping around her. One nearby was shifting slightly moaning in his dreams. She blinked her eyes a couple time to wake herself up and stood stretching one leg at a time.

"Flowerpaw!" The voice screeched outside and Flowerpaw practically jumped out of her fur as she quickly jumped over the sleeping apprentices and out the den into the streaming daylight.

"There you are. Apprentices today, they seem to think they can sleep forever. When I was your age I had to get up at the crack of dawn each morning!" He snarled.

It was a little past dawn and the sun was peaking over Shadowclans camp sending warm sunny rays on the muddy Shadowclan camp.

Flowerpaws eyes watered from the sun shining in her eyes, its been sunrises since she had seen the sun. Arching her back she let the rays warm up her cold gray coat.

The camp seemed alive, cats busying themselves with patching up the camp walls and sharing tongues in the sunlight. One of the elders was laying on a sunned rock stretched out, contently.

The border patrol just arrived, their coats were masked with mud. They seemed to have stumbled upon something unusual because the lead patrol cat, Ravenheart whisked his way through the clan cats towards the leaders den.

"Anything new Blackfrost?" her mentor had begun to trot to the oncoming patrol. His dark brown tabby pelt soaked up the rays of the sun, his large black paws stepping into the mud pathway which seemed to make one of the largest paw prints out of all the clan cats. She quickly followed him, her whiskers twitching in curiosity.

The black tom turned toward the two cats and meowed, "A badger had decided to try and settle onto our territory. We chased it out into the thunderpath towards Thunderclan territory, sadly no monsters came when it did or it would have turned into crow food, pity really.."

He paused and turned to look at the other two warriors behind him, "These two made some pretty nasty blows to its hind legs, I was surprised to see it still walking!"

Her mentor nodded and meowed, "I bet it wont be so keen to try and come back again into Shadowclans land twice!"

The patrol mrrowed with laughter and slowly separated into their small groups spreading the victory of their chase.

Flowerpaw watched them go and looked back up at her mentor, excitement began to flow through her as she thought of herself one day chasing her own badger off Shadowclan.

"Darkfang, what will we be doing today?" Her green eyes glowed waiting for his answer.

He looked down with large amber eyes and replied, "We will be patrolling the area nearby the river, have you been to that side of the territory before?"

Flowerpaw shook her head.

"Then that's the perfect place, come on and try to keep up this time!" The tom leaped through the bushes leading to the outside of the camp and bolted off leaving Flowerpaw no time to catch up to the speeding tom. She jerked her way through the thorny barrier and quickly sped after him.

After scrambling over a log and splashing into countless mud puddles Flowerpaw had lost track of her mentor again and had to use her nose to guide her instead of her eyes. When she could hear the splash of the river water Flowerpaw felt her spine tingle, she had never been this way before, the air smelled crisp and fresh.

Flowerpaws paws ached from the nonstop run and her breath was coming into gasps. Slowing down her pace she began to trot aimlessly towards the river. When she reached the pebbly surface Flowerpaw looked up and gasped in awe. The river was so huge, and what was even more amazing was the fact that the river was half frozen! Pieces of ice chunks seemed to drift past the stunned apprentice.

Padding up to the waters edge she dipped her left forepaw into the surface of the water and let out a squeak of surprise. It was cold! _I wonder if this is what it looks like all summer?_

Another floating ice piece drifted by barley missing her whiskers. Flowerpaw jumped back onto the bank and shook the freezing water from her paw. When she recovered from the shock of the frozen river Flowerpaw began to look around. _I wonder where Darkfang went off too? _She couldn't scent her mentor anymore and fear was beginning to prick at the she-cats pelt.

It wasn't long until Flowerpaw spotted movement nearby beside the rocky river bank. It was a slippery, curvy movement and just as it made itself shown, it disappeared under one of the many ice chunks on the bank. Curiosity got the best of Flowerpaw as she made her was over to where she saw the shape just a moment ago, she has never seen such movements before.

_Maybe I will catch it and take it to Shadowclan as a prize, maybe then they might see me as an apprentice! _Her tail flicked back and forth in excitement as she slowly made her way to the exact spot. When she was whisker length from the piece of ice her ears picked up the faintest sound of a hiss, but not the normal hiss you would heard from a ordinary cat, no this hiss was more shallow and it sent Flowerpaws back hairs standing on end.

Turning her head towards the sound she stood dead in her tracks. A slippery water soaked, river snake was towered in front of the small she-cat, it had snuck behind her, and now instead of Flowerpaw being the predator, she was now the prey. Its black beady eyes were transfixed on her as it parted it large jaws exposing two large fangs full of deadly poison that could easily kill any cat.

Flowerpaw remembered the stories her mother told her about adders and snakes that have killed kits and even warriors before in the past if they weren't careful. She took one careful pawstep backward immediately regretting her decision of this curious investigation.

Her eyes widened even more when the snake snapped forward warningly letting out a threatening chilled hiss of satisfaction. It reared up again, its curled underbody loosening then quickly sprung forward towards her. Flowerpaw let out a shrilled scream and leaped backwards, the snake almost clamping onto her right forepaw. Flowerpaw immediately remembered how small she must seem to the water snake, fear coursed through her body as the snake prepared for another attack.

Twisting around, away from the snake, Flowerpaw scrambled over the loose pebble shore, but before she was out of range of the killer she felt her paw hold slip as she found herself sliding into a slippery mud hole, that was caused by the rivers outraged waters. Her left forepaw had given out as she felt it twist the wrong way, searing pain shot up her body and she let out a yowl of surprise.

Skidding forward, she felt herself fall forward onto her shoulder, allowing her roll into the freezing, sticky brown muck until she plopped onto her belly her paws strewn out in front of her, her forepaw burned like a thousand needles were injected inside it. The mud dip was small, but big enough for Flowerpaw to tumble a couple mouse tails off. The snakes threatening his sounded deadly close and when she opened her green eyes again Flowerpaw let out a shrill scream of terror. The snake had chased her and it was now poised to attack, its head raised and fangs glittering, it must have been hungry, unable to find food in the past week.

"Darkfang, help!" She cried staring up with scared green eyes.

Just as the snake was about to strike a blur of dark fur caught the edge of her vision, she didn't even have time to think as the thing launched right into her sending her a few mouse lengths away from the water snakes enormous venomous fangs.

"Move!" A voice screamed in her ears. Flowerpaw looked up and facing her was a water soaked dark gray cat with wide, scared blue eyes, not the heroic mentor she thought she would see.

Flowerpaw quickly scrambled to her muddy paws, but her left forepaw crippled inward and she fell to her side. The small male cat stared in panic at Flowerpaw for just a second before twisting behind him to face the incoming threat.

Unsheathing his white long claws Flowerpaw stared, amazed as he swung his paw towards the water snakes long neck. He made a perfect hit, slicing through the snakes flesh, it looked like more of dumb luck then any experienced killer. The dark furred cat looked almost as surprised as Flowerpaw did, his claws dripping with a reddish brown substance. The snake whipped back, taking in its new opponent with a hiss of its tongue.

The young tom took this for his advance as he leaped towards it snapping his jaws onto the snakes slimy neck and began to shake it violently back and forth until it lay still in his jaws. But just as the small gray cat thought he had killed the water snake, the hissing, slimy killer seemed to still have life inside it as it tried to turn and snap onto the males front paw, the tom quickly dropped the river snake in surprise, thinking it must have been dead and took couple tensile steps backwards.

Flowerpaws fur began to flatted as the danger began to ebb away and she felt humbled by this strangers kindness. Once he was sure it was dead for good he turned and looked straight at Flowerpaw with angry blue eyes.

"What were you doing out here all alone?! You know that kits aren't allowed by the river! If I weren't here to save you, you probably would have been dead by now!"

Flowerpaw tensed forgetting all about her thank you's and let her fur bristle, "I am NOT a kit! My name is-"

"Flowerpaw!" Darkfang was racing up the riverside his tail streaming behind him.

"Flowerpaw, where were you? I thought I told you to keep up!" His eyes ventured over to the other cat nearby and Darkfangs fur rose.

"Riverclan? Riverclan! What is Riverclan doing on our side of the territory? Did you catch him stealing prey? Are you a spy?" Darkfangs words chilled Flowerpaw as he snarled at the tom who had practically saved her life.

"What?!" The tom cried his hackles raised in challenge. "What are you talking about you overgrown piece of fox dung? If it weren't for me she-" He pointed with his tail toward Flowerpaw. "Would have been dead!"

Darkfang hissed and got down on his haunches ready to spring, not taking the time to question what had happened. The small Riverclan apprentice did the same his eyes narrowed waiting for the warrior to attack.

_He wont last against Darkfang! I have to stop this!_

"Darkfang stop, please! He's telling the truth, he did save me." Her voice came out like a squeak and Flowerpaw put a small paw over her mouth.

The dark striped warrior stopped staring at the young apprentice and looked back over to where she was, waiting for the rest of her story with furious eyes.

Flowerpaw lowered her paw and began to describe the encounter with the snake with a small voice. When she had finished Darkfang let out a low growl and narrowed his eyes.

"If you would have kept up with me you wouldn't have been in the mess, now would you?"

'But Dark-"

The dark furred warrior cut her off and turned to the apprentice, "Don't you expect any warm welcome coming into Shadowclan from your heroic event, you will be treated like any other outsider."

The apprentice stared at him one last time and meowed, "Don't worry I don't like to get my paws filthy that much, you have nothing to worry about Darkdung."

Quickly the apprentice turned around and dashed right into the river and began to paddle towards his side of the territory again his strokes nice and strong against the freezing current.

"Yeah you better run!" Darkfang yowled.

"If my apprentice ever said that to me, she would never become a warrior, you hear me? Never!' The dark warrior had raced to the edge of the river calling out raised threats all the way until the gray furred apprentice vanished into the bushes.

When he was sure that the apprentice wouldn't come back Darkfang turned on Flowerpaw with an angry expression. He slowly made his way to her his eyes lashing with fury. But as he came closer to Flowerpaw she became aware that he was staring directly at her and she crouched down lower feeling her forepaw scream with pain . _Was he blaming me for that heated argument?_

When Darkfang reached the small apprentice, Darkfang unsheathed his claws and swung his enormous paw racking across her nose. Searing pain shot up Flowerpaws head and she pulled back, frightened. _Did Darkfang just hit me?!_

"Listen her you worthless kit, I'm only mentoring you because Redstar asked me to. I begged for him to give me one of your brothers. They were all strong muscled and full of courage." He paused looking at her intensely.

"But no, I got stuck with you, Redstar said it would be a good experience. You know what? I think Redstar is a mouse-brain!"

Flowerpaw gasped her eyes black as saucers. _He cant talk about Redstar like that! Or hit me for more than one reason!_

She felt a warm sticky feeling as a drop of blood splashed at her paws from her scratched nose. She quickly shook her head to rid of the pain, but it didn't cease. Flowerpaw tried to stand up but her left back paw shot up a wave of pain and she had to balance on her three remaining legs.

Darkfang noticed the new movements and growled, "You're so weak. How am I supposed to teach you to defend yourself when your as small as an field mouse?"

Flowerpaw began to protest about her size her mouth opening, but only a whimper escaped her lips.

He narrowed his eyes and shouldered his way past her, pushing the she-cat back into the dirt. Flowerpaw shook the dirt from her head and looked back up to where she could see the shape of Darkfang slowly retreating. Her nose seared with intense pain.

"W-wait, I don't know the way back!" Flowerpaw cried.

Darkfang let out a annoyed hiss and turned around heading back towards the wounded apprentice. Flowerpaw pulled back as the muscled warrior bent down and snatched Flowerpaw by the scruff and swung around and began trotting forward with Flowerpaw dangling from his jaws. She could feel her tail brush the ground as he padded onward towards Shadowclans camp.

Pawsteps could be heard from up ahead as a hunting patrol pushed their way through the undergrowth they stopped to nod at Darkfang and cast a unusual glance toward Flowerpaw. She could feel their gazes burn into her pelt as she let her eyes slid down towards the swampy floor. Her cheeks burned with embaressment as she heard one of the warriors whisper, "I thought she was an apprentice?"

They quickly pushed past them not able to hear what the other cats responses were. Quite some time past before she finally smelled the familiar scents of her clan. Looking up she saw the thorny entrance and sighed. Her neck was beginning to feel like it was about to crack from being held for so long. Darkfang pushed his way into the thorny barrier and padded until he was nearby the fresh kill pile and dropped her painfully on the swampy floor. She felt the mud slid into her pads and splash onto her face and on her wounded nose.

Steadying back on her three good paws Flowerpaw stole one last glance at her mentor before taking a couple pawsteps towards the medicine cats den. But before she even came near the entrance Darkfang padded in from of her blocking her way.

"To the apprentices den with you. You must be exhausted from all that walking back to camp, you need your rest for tomorrows training session." he meowed coolly.

Flowerpaws eyes stretched, "But my-"

"But nothing Flowerpaw." He snarled then slid closer to her and whispered into her ear, "You better do as I say or tomorrow your going to wake up on the thunderpath for the monsters to get you." Flowerpaws eyes widened and she quickly turned and begun to limp heavily away.

"And stop that limping everyone knows your faking it." He growled as she padded quickly away her foot screaming with pain as she tried to walk like normal. When she was halfway to the apprentices den she looked behind her to see Darkfang turning away, heading towards the fresh kill pile. Her stomach growling and Flowerpaw remembered she hadn't eaten anything at all today. _It seems as though the whole clan is punishing me for something I didn't do..._

"Fowerpaw"

"Fowerpaw!"

Flowerpaw looked back up to see three balls of fluff heading her way they skidded to a half in front of her and meowed, "We miss you Fowerpaw, do you like being an apprentice?" It was Pricklekit, a black tom with green eyes, his fur seemed to be fluffed out waiting expectantly for her answer.

Flowerpaw smiled and meowed, "It's ok."

The three kits exchanged glances and mewed, "I cant wait to become an apprentice!" It was Autumnkit her golden pelt shimmering in the sunlight.

"Me too!" The third kit joined in, Sparkkit, a calico she-cat with bright green eyes.

Flowerpaw remembered when she was about to become an apprentice she was excited as well, now she could exchange anything to become a kit again snuggling beside her mother as she gently licked the sadness away. But the three kits were far from their training being only four moons old, they had two more moons of waiting to do.

Flowerpaw smiled sadly and cringed as her forepaw sent up another wave of pain. "I'm sorry I have to go." Flowerpaw meowed pushing past the excited balls of fur.

"Flowerpaw, what in Starclans name is wrong? You seem to be walking like a lopsided badger, what happened?" Flowerpaw stopped once again and turned to see Mudfur, the three kits mother her green gaze staring intently on her back left forepaw.

"Oh.. Its nothing…" Flowerpaw meowed her words stumbling together.

"You should see the medicine cat for it."

"I'm fine." Flowerpaw insisted, but in reality her forepaw was far from fine, it hurt real bad.

"And your nose! Flowerpaw did you get into a fight?" The observant she cat was beginning to trot towards Flowerpaw with an concerned look.

"Sort of…" Flowerpaw meowed quietly looking down onto the ground. The three kits had bounded over beside their mother and looking up intently at Flowerpaw.

"Does it hurt?" Sparkkit mewed. Pointing towards her nose

Flowerpaw shrugged and meowed, "Not really."

_Not as bad as my paw feels!!_

"You should still see the medicine cat Flowerpaw, it could get an infection."

_I can also die if I don't go to the apprentices den before Darkfang sees._

"No." Flowerpaw replied sternly.

Mudfur cocked her head to the side and meowed, "Is there something you want to tell me Flowerpaw?"

Flowerpaws eyes widened and she could visually see Darkfang standing over her with his venomous eyes. She would take the snake on any day then to see Darkfang so furious at her again.

Mudfur bit her lip and bent down to the same height as her and meowed, "You know your always welcome to tell me anything that's troubling you."

Flowerpaw narrowed her eyes and growled, "Your not my mother. So quit acting like it."

Mudfur was taken aback and she growled, "You just as well be, if it wasn't for me and my kits you three would have died."

Flowerpaw hissed with anger knowing she cant win this fight, then pain as her nose began to throb again.

Mudfur didn't look like she was going to give up any time soon as her eyes began to search into Flowerpaws for answers.

"Was it Darkfang?"

Flowerpaw looked up her eyes wide at the females words her jaws parted into a gasp, but nothing came out. _How does she know?_

"I knew it." Mudfur meowed an sat up again.

"Wait, Darkfang just told me not to go to the medicine den because-"

But Mudfur was already pushing her way through Flowerpaw and towards the fresh kill where Darkfang was feasting on a toad. Flowerpaw heard her call out his name and Darkfang looked up and stared at Mudfur for a second then looked over to where Flowerpaw was sitting with intense eyes. Fear pulsed inside Flowerpaw as she stared back into his gaze with frightened eyes.

Mudfur took no time into launching into her execution. Flowerpaw couldn't make out what she was saying but Darkfang didn't look happy one bit.

"What?!" His cry rang out through the clearing, his fur began to bristle and his eyes were lashing with fury.

"Abuse my apprentice? You got to be kidding me!" He yowled his tail lashing side to side.

Mudfurs voice was lowered as she tried to calm the tom down but he only became angrier. Soon most of the clan had began to shudder their way out of the dens to hear what was all the commotion.

"What's momma doing?" Flowerpaw jumped seeing Autumnkit beside her.

"Is she yelling at a warrior?" Pricklekit cried the toms fur raised with alarm.

"Go mom!" Sparkkit mewed bouncing in her place.

"What's going on here?"

Flowerpaw looked up to see Ravenheart shuddering his way though a couple apprentices who were snickering to themselves quietly and casting glances over at Flowerpaws direction with sneers on their face.

The two fighting cats fell silent as Ravenheart padded over to where they stood hackles raised and fur fluffed out.

"Well Ravenheart, this ball of fluff is accusing me of something I did not do!" Darkfang hissed lashing his tail to the side.

"I know what you did and I'm not backing down until there is justice!" she yowled back.

The two cats began another verbal attack and it took Ravenheart a couple minutes before he got it to stop again.

But Flowerpaws attention was being snapped away as the two snickering apprentices came padding over to where she sat and stood in front of her, blocking her view of the fight.

"We rearranged the den today we hope you like the new look." A dark tabby apprentice meowed his amber eyes hidden with an amusing secret.

Flowerpaws ears twitched in confusion as the two young cats padded away mrowing with laughter and begun to pad off to where the fight was to get a better look.

Flowerpaw gave one last look at the kits beside her watching their mother intently and quietly limped over to where the apprentices den was stationed. Flowerpaws confusion turned into horror as she found herself stepping onto piece of shredded white stuff. Looking up she gasped seeing more and more of these white specks all around the den, making it look more like snow in the winter then the beginnings of spring. Fear pricked at her belly as she sped inside the darkness of the den and stopped as her foot sent out a wave of searing pain through the coarse of her leg. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness Flowerpaw felt her throat tighten and her legs felt wobbly and unsteady. All over the den was strewn with specks of what was left over her precious daisy's.

"No…" Flowerpaw meowed staring at the side of the thorny den where one lonely half a daisy clung. She slowly padded over to edge of the apprentices den and raised her paw and gently pushed the half torn daisy onto the ground. Hot tears began to form in the she-cats eyes and Flowerpaw looked up to see her nest in the far corner striped into pieces, it seemed to look like they had played a game of keep away with it, tossing it back and forth inside the den then chewing up the daisy's and sprinkling them all around the den and outside of it as well.

Flowerpaw rememberd getting up that morning, she had forgotten to cover up her nest with the extra moss she had retieved long ago! How stupid was she? From just that foolish mistake she lost everything! If Darkfang hadnt ordered her out so early she would have covered it, and this wouldnt have happened! How could she have forgotten?!

_I'm so stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

She felt herself fall to the ground crouching over her half daisy choking with grief. She could heard the laughter from far away and Flowerpaws heart stung as she realized who had done such a horrible thing.

"It was the last thing that kept me close to you… To remember you… and now…"

"Now its gone, all of it, gone!" Flowerpaw wailed closing her eyes and letting her grief spill out of her like a wave of water.

Flowerpaw sniffed and opened her eyes feeling a trickle of water run down her cheek. She dabbed at it and examined the salty water then flicked it off her paw landing on the little white petals in front of the small she-cat. Looking down she remembered the half daisy and curled her paw inward pulling the half chewed daisy closer to her and closed her eyes. Drowsiness came over her like a tidal wave and she felt her whole body give in from the days discoveries. First the snake and now this... As she drifted into the state of unconsciousness Flowerpaw mumbled quietly to herself, "Mom…I miss you so much…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok what did you think? Oh hey if you red the whole thing the **high five** for you!!

It was very long, especially for me who had to type it all!! But hey I love doing it anyway, so no worries!

_Ok here we go!_

_If anyone who doesn't have a cat in the story who wishes to be one can be one of Flowerpaws nasty brother if they like, you can design the way he looks, and acts! But remember he has to be a little bully!_


	5. Thunderclan I

"Badger!"

"Badger in the camp!"

A loud alarm call startled Hazelkit from her evening sleep. Her hazel eyes darted around the den, seeing only the dark shapes of her mother and denmates, Snowkit and Robinkit. They too were woken from their dreams and were shifting in their nest uneasily, their mother, Waterstream seemed to be sleeping but brushed her tail over her two kits as if to protect them from harm.

Hazelkit struggled to her paws and quietly slipped out of her nest and scrambled to the entrance of the den. Pushing brambles from her vision Hazelkit peeked outside, curiosity gripping at her stomach.

"Dovewing, help me push it back into the boulders!" A older she-cat responded from the call and bounded from a nearby den, rocks spraying from under her white paws. Two more warriors raced past, their eyes wild with anger and fear.

Hazelkit watched them bound up the rocks with incredible speed, then she noticed something very odd. A large, ugly dog-like creature was standing on the rock side, its large black paws swinging at a nearby cat, who was teetering at the edge of the Cliffside. The tom craned his neck sideways, taking in the newcomers and watched as the snowy she-cat launched herself on the badgers backside and sunk her fangs into its shoulder.

The creature howled with agony and reared back, away from the edge towards camp and flung Dovewing off.

Hazelkits eyes widened with awe, as another warrior attempted to attack the large beast. A shadow flew past the kits vision and noticed Smallpaw and Lightpaw bounding past their fur fluffed and eyes full of fright. They looked as though they had no intention to attack such a large animal.

The badger had knocked out two more warriors as it swung around for another victim. Its beady eyes laid on a muscular tawny tom and let out a vicious roar. The tom leaped crashing into the side of the badger and hooking his claws into its skin and kicking furiously. Hazelkit felt her heart lurch. It was her father!

Happiness swelled in her chest as she saw blood glistening from the badgers wounds her father was giving. The two apprentices bounded up the slope, out of breath and faced the badger their fur fluffed twice their size, another warrior joined them.

"Hazelkit!" The tawny she kit felt her tail being tugged as she was pulled back from the brambles. Toppling on her backside, Hazelkit saw her mother staring down at her with round yellow eyes.

"What do you think you were doing? There is a badger out there!" Her mother growled pulling her back up to her paws.

"I know! I saw it momma! It was as big as a-"

"Enough, not a word of it. You are going to scare Snowkit and Robinkit."

Hazelkit looked over her should to see the two kits, wide eyed and scared, huddled into their mothers chest.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I meant it wasn't THAT big…" She looked at her paws then jumped as another roar sounded throughout the camp. The two kits shuddered and mewed in fright.

"What if it comes to get us?" Robinkit wailed.

"I'm scared, mom!" Snowkit cried.

"I'll protect you!" Hazelkit mewed puffing out her chest.

The two kits eyes grew at Hazelkits comment then began to wail in terror.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Hazelkit mewed, cocking her ear to the side.

Hazelkit felt her scruff go numb as she was carried to her nest then pushed roughly to her mothers stomach in protection.

"Mom! I wanna see the fight!" Hazelkit cried trying to pull free from her mothers paw.

A loud screeching caterwaul echoed inside the den, Snowkit and Robinkit ceased from their cries and looked up with round eyes. Silence engulfed the nursery and a cricket could be heard from outside its chirps slow. Hazelkit pushed her mothers paw away and slid out of the nest, getting to her paws she bolted to the exit and pushed her way out, thorns snagging at her fur.

"Hazelkit!" Her mother called, her voice frightful.

Hazelkit stopped, not from her mother but at what her eyes came upon. Their at the center of the camp laid the body of the badger, its face screwed up in fury. Beside it laid a much smaller body, cat size.

Neither of them moved. She heard the brambles rustle and her mother rushed in beside Hazelkit, her brown fur fluffed in fear.

"Hazelkit-" She stopped and began to notice the change of mood in the air and looked up. Her eyes traced over a few of her clan mates, who were clambering down the rocky side. Then she noticed the badger, relief washed in her face, but it soon turned to horror as she saw what laid beside it.

Hazelkit began to recognize the toms fur, his muscular tawny pelt and torn ear. She felt her fur fluff up and her tail quivered with fright. _He's hurt!_

"Tawnyfur!" Her mother wailed, she too had fluffed fur and round eyes.

"Not Tawnyfur!" She cried again, her voice filled with agony.

The two brave apprentices who ran by her earlier was padding past with lowered gazes. Without warning, her mother bolted away towards the dead warrior and skidded to a halt beside him with large sad eyes.

Hazelkit quietly padded after her, sadness piercing her heart. She saw a larger figure shudder his way through a couple warriors and came beside her and looked at the dead warrior, dust from the ground was covering his tawny pelt.

"He's in the paws of Starclan now."

Another warrior padded towards them, took a good look at the dead badger then let out a low growl, "I bet it doesn't have the guts to do that again." He settled himself down beside her mother and gently washed her ear.

Hazelkit padded up to the three cats and stared at the tawny cat, "Is he going to get up?" She looked up at the strong muscled warrior beside her, his golden pelt shimmering in the moons light.

"No."

Hazelkit looked back down at her father and padded up to him, a acrid smell pierced her nose and she pushed her nose into his neck her, it was cold and still.

"Where's Jayfeather?" She meowed looking around for the older medicine cat.

"He can save him!" She persisted as the cats stared right through her, ignoring her comments. Even her mother was silent as she too pressed against his cold body.

Hazelkit took one long look at her fathers still body and began to tug at his neck fur.

"Come on dad you have to get up." Nothing happened.

"Dad, please wake up. You defeated the badger, get up!" She cried. Still nothing, just the wind blowing at her fur.

"Get up!" She wailed, hot tears sliding through her vision.

"Hazelkit." A strong gold paw pulled her back and she looked up in surprise.

"Lionstar, why won he listen to me? Why won't he move?"

Lionstar blinked at the young kit and meowed, "Because he is in Starclan now, young one."

Hazelkit blinked confused and looked at the sky, "But…"

Lionstar flicked the wetness from her eyes and meowed, "He is hunting with Starclan now, and will be watching you from up above."

"But, I want him here, with me!" She cried pulling away from the leaders grasp.

"He will always be with you my sweet." Her mother had pulled in behind her and was wrapping her tail around Hazelkits body. Hazelkit felt the world beginning to spin in front of her eyes. _This isn't happening!_

She closed her eyes and opened them, hoping to wake up inside the nursery, safe and warm. But instead she saw Lionstar padding away towards his den.

A small she cat apprentice padded up to her and meowed, "I'm sorry Hazelkit."

It was Gingerpaw, she had recently been made an apprentice and missed seeing her in the nursery and playing moss ball with her.

Hazelkit didn't respond as she turned away from her friend and scrambled towards her fathers cold body and shoved her nose into his pelt.

She wanted this to be just a bad dream, a nightmare. But it was all too real, Hazelkit wanted to scream with anger. She felt warm fur brush against her side and the familiar smell of the nursery washed over her. Her eyes drifted closed as she remembered the good times she had with her father.

"I promise to be the best warrior I can be." She whispered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know, I know its shorter then the past four. Please don't kill me!

But you got to say, at least I made one! I would like to thank Mudfur who continually got onto my back and urged me to create this chapter, Thanks buddy! I really mean it!!


End file.
